Eragon continued with Arya
by XCRunner16
Summary: Inheritance cycle continued with Arya coming to her senses. ;-)
1. Chapter 1

"Arya was on her emerald green dragon Firnen in her shining green tunic when Eragon had departed, she had told him that they could never be togeter, she had denied what was probably the goal of his life and she had just thrown it away. She didnt even notice the warm tear streaking down her lightly tanned face until Firnen awoke her from her stupor. "Why do you weep?" asked the rapidly growing dragon though he already knew the answer from the mental bond that they shared,"i weep for the loss of Eragon, the one who loves me more than any, the one i left to be." Her eyes began to sparkle, "GO, follow them, i must tell him how it should truly be." then Firnen took off, sweeping the leaves off of their barren trees, "what about your people?" Firnen asked. "the riders have become my people as well, and with that, they emerged over the ocean as blue as Saphira's scales, then Firnen too mourned over the loss of his short-timed mate and redoubled his efforts to get to Eragon and the dragoness of his life. The ship Eragon was sailing on soon came into view just in view of the Tierm towers became visible as well.

"What are you doing?" asked Eragon as they landed, "I am coming with you to train the new riders, and i believe we should use Vroengard,  
>it has worked before and the only thing that harmed it was an army of dark and powerful riders," Arya said. "Hmm, that is a good idea." then Arya said, "the dwarves have agreed to build you a castle on the island and help clear the land for the new town of riders." "Thankyou, Arya Svit-Kona, then we shall not terry on our adventure to rebuild the new generation of riders." and with that they had the rowers double their efforts with the promise of some extra rest the next day.<p>

Two months later.

"The castle truly is a magnificent piece of architecture," said Arya to Eragon. "I agree," Eragon replied. the huge structure was what would would be an octagon except for the back half was carved directly into the mountain to its rear, making it more of an oddly shaped hexagon, with gaurd towers stationed at every corner of the shape with ramparts that had paths lading from tower to tower. The main citadel in the center of the structure was built into the shape of a hexagon with the back also cut off, making it seem a trapezoid. the tower also had another tower almost identical just by it, almost connected, with a closed stone bride connecting them. "Why are there two towers?" inquired Arya, "they contain the bedrooms of the riders'  
>masters," Eragon replied,"i have the taller one and you have the one to the left of it." "oh," Arya understood.<p>

Later the few riders that they had discovered in the time the castle was being constructed out of pure marble and granite were making themselves at home, busying themselves with their new household chores. "They sure do get settled fast," Ary thought as she and Eragon went up to their own new rooms,  
>Arya not even noticing that she followed Eragon up his staircase until they were at his room and the bridge, "woops, sorry Lord Shadeslayer, she said,<br>retreating over the bridge to her own room. "do not be, Arya Svit-Kona, i did not want to climb alone either." They both smiled opening their doors and leaving behind the open halls.

After a couple of weeks getting used to the massive new castle, Eragon and Arya often found themselves following the same routines, getting ready then meeting each other in the training grounds; then they would go and eat as they always had, not serving themselves nor the more matured riders any meat.  
>"You should work on your parry," Eragon said to Arya as he took a bite of his advacado and tomato sandwich. "What are you talking about, i parry better than you, Lord Shadeslayer." She said this with a smirk, having called him "Lord Shadeslayer" most of their new lives as rider masters. "Maybe, but that doesnt mean you shouldnt work on yours, Arya Svit-Kona, I just must practice mine more." they both laughed, finishing their late breakfastearly lunch.

After time, Arya and Eragon became more and more used to each others company, even falling asleep on each other at the late meetings, where they would discuss important issues then sleep in the formal meeting room for fear of waking the younger riders who would need their rest, and think nothing about it.  
>Then one night, after a long day of practicing air maneuvers with Saphira and Faolin, they went to the lower floor changing room. when they came out, Arya asked Eragon, "Would you like to come to my room for the night?" Eragon, at first confused, then began to understand, and fumbling with his words, he said,<br>"umm, I would, I, uh, I would be honoured," he finally said. Then they climbed the staircase to the tower, and once they got to Arya's room, she stopped and said, "it is kind of a mess, so be ready." Then Eragon said, " I doubt it, my room is a disaster." And with that, they proceeded into the room.

"You call this a mess?" asked Eragon laughing, "this is spotless, you should see my room." The very large and spacious room was shaped with the tower, an octagon about fifteen feet in diameter, having nigh on nothing in the room but a bed and some shelves and the bathroom, even a dresser and armor rack, which now hung bright emerald incrusted adamant armor. "You don't have very much stuff either." He said with a smirk, "stop-it!" she said playfully, as they had become more than comfortable and used to each others presence. "Are you sure you want me in here?" Eragon asked Arya, unsure. "I'm positive, I've had nightmares recently and I want the greatest rider in Alagaesia to be in here to protect me." She said this with a serious face, almost in a dreaming state. "Ok, where should I sleep? The floor, the chair, the couch?" Eragon wondered out loud. "Well, I was hoping you would sleep in the bed with me." Arya said. "Ok, well, let me change into my Party Pajamas, ;) and with that, he went to change while Arya changed as well and freshened up, and she found herself overly self conscious, finding tiny things in her appearance irritating and trying to change it, she was presently working on a rogue strand of hair when she heard Eragon knock then come in. "I'm coming!" she called from the small bathroom. "OK" Eragon called back.

When Eragon walked in, he didn't see Arya in her room, when he heard her call, "I'm in here" from the bathroom, so he responded quickly, "OK." so he sat and started reading. he read a good ten pages or so when Arya walked in looking stunning in a light green tightfitting pajama top with a mildly loose fitting black bottom. Eragon thought she looked so stunning, he nearly started drooling, "um, you look wonderful, queen Drottingu," he said with a look of awe as he kissed the top of her hand. "Oh, stop it! I don't look that good in my pajamas!" She said with a glinting white smile. Eragon's "Party Pajamas" were deep blue wit some black with swirling gold dragons. "You look quite magnificent yourself, Lord Shadeslayer." Arya said after a brief silence, then she climbed onto the bed. "Eragon, I have come to think of you as practically a part of me with the time we have spent together, " Arya paused, waiting to make sure he didn't want to say anything. "and in this I have found that I feel for you as more than a friend." She paused again and this time Eragon said, "I have come to feel that we are practically one with all of this time as well, and I have enjoyed every last moment, which is why I would like to spend the rest of my life with you; Arya Drottingu, I love you, will you be my wife?" when he began this last part, he produced a small stained oak box encrusted with pure green diamonds, and opened it, and there was a deep blue and deep emerald swirled ring with a large blue-to-green diamond on the top. "Eragon, we have had are differences and have had our romantic moments, but..." he felt pain in his chest as he kept his face in his grin, "but... I will marry you, taking the ring and applying it to her finger, and after she did, Eragon got up and embraced her in an immediate loving embrace and gave her a short but passionate kiss. "Eragon," Arya said, "yes?" Eragon replied, his eyes half closed, "I love you." "I love you too, my Queen Shadeslayer," and they smiled, locking in another passionate kiss.

Hey guys, thanks for reading, the story's not done, at all, but I'll work on it, and please review it, please, first review gets to tell me their name, dragon name, power, race, etc. and ill make them a character, so review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoo! what an ending right? well i thought it was and no one cares about your opinion anyways. :) just kidding. and thankyou to the ONE PERSON who reviewed it, they now have their own character. ooooh! lets see what trouble they can get into now!

The next morning, the two partners went out to the mess hall or "the cafateria" as the students called it. There were almost half of all the riders assembled, about 50 or so, and more wer arriving by the minute.  
>"There are quite a few people here, more than usual for breakfast," stated Arya, a bit dumbfounded.<br>"That's because it's lunch time," Eragon told her.  
>"Oh, we slept THAT long?" Arya asked, once again dumbfounded, "it didnt feel that long."<br>"Because we didn't finish the air maneuvers until at least two hours after usual," he said with a wink. "We should plan while we eat." And with that they sat down and ate their sandwiches.

"Finally woken up I see, did you have fun last night, young one?" Saphira said into Eragon's mind, a hint of laughter coming through. At mention:" of last night, Eragon blushed.

"What do you want worm?" he laughed, "I'm busy planning my wedding."

"WEDDING?" she roared, "why did you not tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise to you, and, she just answered last night," he responded.

"Who is it little one? Ilithia? She seems a worthy mate, a bit over-confident, but that's ok. and her dragon," she purred, "he is a nice one."

"Eww, you already have a mate, Firnen, and no, it wasn't Ilithia, I will let you have one more guess."

"Grrr... Arya?" She said this quietly because she didn't think it would be her, and didn't want to upset Eragon.

"YES!" Eragon said to her, "I cant believe you didn't guess her earlier."

"Well, I just thought Ilithia would be good for you, she is an exemplary swordsman and I am in your head, I know you think she has good curves. Well, and that Rubin, mm, he's a goooood one."

"Saphira! I already told you, I don't like Ilithia, and stop talking about Rubin! You already are mated to Fernin, do you want me to tell him about this?"

"No! I was just saying, jeesh." She then stormed off into her own mind.

Eragon chuckled as he and Arya were getting their food. "What's so funny, did someone turn into a giant pink panda-snake again?" Arya laughed.

"Oh, no, don't bring that up again, I already told you, he made a perfect recovery, and we have some of our best elves fixing the dent in the rock." Eragon said in a tireless tone.

"Then what's so funny?" Arya asked again.

"I was speaking to Saphira."

"Oh. Rubin?"

Eragon looked dumbfounded now, "How did you know?"

"Oh give me a break, it's no secret every female dragon in Alagaesia has flirted with him at least once or twice." They both laughed. Then the war horns blasted.

Eragon cursed, helping Arya out of her chair which now had tons of people milling about it. "Everyone make a path for the Lord and Queen Shadeslayers!" yelled Ghetlim, their most trusted advisor, his huge bone white dragon with him.

Eragon ran with Arya up to their towers, Eragon giving her a short kiss, a mere peck of the lips as if to promise more, but not now. Then they went to into their own rooms, getting on the soft undercoat, then the leather hauberk that goes underneath the shining mail shirt, followed by their light adamant plate armor. then the overlapping arm plating, also of adamant, all weighing only a mere twenty pounds because of the adamant's extreme lightness and some magical weight reducing.

They both came out wearing complete sets of armor that matched their dragons' scales, Eragon's a deep blue with some black and his crest of two golden dragons swirling in the middle; while Arya's was a deep green with some gold and the seal of the elven queen in the center, the great Menoa Tree.

When they got to the bottom of the towers, the lead riders were waiting for the two of them; blodgharm, in his light blue armor that really clashed with his dark blue fur; Murtagh, in his shiny red armor; and Ilithia, in her gleaming gold armor that matched her dragon Rubin's scales, swords in hand.

"Hello Ebrithil, Queen Drottning, we have been informed that our greatest fears are true." Ilithia said in a calm and smooth voice.

"Oh, no, make sure that everyone is safe or ready to fight. This is war." and with that, Eragon charged with his new fiancée towards the battle outside, jumping straight onto their dragons as they went out into the night.

CLIFFHANGER! muwahahahahaaaa! maybe if you review, ill write more, I don't know, I think that I should leave it here, WITH NOTHING ON THE POOR NEW CHARACTER YOU HEARTLESS MONSTERS! and the relationship has yet to be resolved...

ideas, ideas, ideas, I needs them, and if someone has a good idea, ill make their character, just like Iilthia, so name, race, dragon, power, and color!


End file.
